New Life, New Love
by LunarWarriorWolf
Summary: When a young girl's village was burned down by orcs, you can understand her becoming mute from losing everything. Gandalf takes her under his wing and she meets the company. But when memories come back to haunt her, a certain blond dwarf is there for her. He admits he loves her. A picture paints a thousand words. Kisses can be thousand ways of saying "I love you." FLUFF WARNING.
1. A Picture paints a thousand words

New Life, New Love.

This is a request from one of my friends, I have never ever written fluff or smut. But….. here goes.

~~0o.o0~~

 _Jacque stood, shaking with rage and anger.  
Thorin voiced her exact thoughts and Ori grabbed her arm, trying to get her to sit down again. Lina rarely got angry, but when she did. Something was gonna burn._

 __" _Do you think that's funny? Do you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"_

 _Kili looked taken aback._

" _We didn't mean anything by it."_

 _Thorin frowned._

" _No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."_

 _Fili noticed Jacque's hands start to smoke apologised again quickly._

" _We're sorry. You shouldn't be afraid of the Orcs."_

 _Gandalf gestured for the apprentice mage to sit by him._

" _She has every right to be scared of Orcs. But I think it is time for you all to know her story."_

 _He sighed and looked at Lina for permission. She nodded, but her hands burnt scorch marks into the log she was using as a seat._

 __" _Once, there was a village, east of Lake-town that I visited often. Every few months I would travel there, the children there were very fond of me. Especially a young girl called Jacqulina. She was very different from the other children, smarter and faster. She took an interest to my magic, and so, I taught her a few basic spells. She picked them up incredibly fast. She was a natural. Her parents found out, and they supported her learning from me. Even offering to pay me. But then something happened and I couldn't visit the village for a long time. When I came back, the village was in fiery ruins and the stench of Orc was all over the place. I followed the Orc tracks and found Jacque there, with fire licking at her skin. She was fine, she was alive. Barely._

 _Aye, she was the only survivor from her town. She lost many things to the Orcs. her family, her village, her hope."_

 _At this Jacque felt a strangled sob rip out of her throat and she retreated into the forest. She felt branches whip at her face, and thorns snagged on her skin and clothes, but she kept running._

 _She sat in a clearing and her shoulders shook with tears._

 _So. Many. Memories. None of them pleasant._

 _She soon became aware of two strong arms around her and a voice in her ear, whispering comforts. She sobbed her heart out until there was nothing she could do but sniffle._

 _She turned and found Fili behind her, he smiled and wiped away a tear from her cheek._

" _I didn't know. I'm sorry. Now I know why you never talk. You're traumatized. I'm sorry me and Kili had to bring that up."_

 _Jacque sniffled again and shook her head.  
Fili shifted her so she was sitting on his lap._

" _Are you sure It's ok?"_

 _She nodded and hugged him. Then, he did the craziest thing possible. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. Jacque froze at his touch and suddenly grabbed the front of his tunic and kissed him full on the lips._

 _Fili reacted beautifully by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she hesitantly opened up to him._

 _He delved his tongue into her mouth and explored her cavern with skilled expertise. She gasped and broke the kiss as Fili scraped his fingers against her scalp and she threw her head back. Fili trailed his kisses down her jaw and she nuzzled her head against his beard. Giggling as it tickled her slightly._

 _Fili drew away and Jacque pouted._

" _D-do you love me?" He asked, uncertain whether or whether not to continue._

 _Lina rolled her eyes and kissed him again. A picture paints a thousand words, but a kiss has an abundance of ways to say;_

 __" _I love you."_

 __~~0o.o0~~

If you want more, REVIEW OR ELSE. This is my first evah fluffy fanfic, and I will need your help to decide whether or whether not I wanna continue. LOVE YOU GUYS! Stay Creative.


	2. We can't hold on

Chapter 2

" _I love you."_

Those words. Those very words. Those words that brought her strength when she had none left. The same words that tore her apart when her father died.

 _Her dad, her strong, healthy father, trapped under the burning pieces of wood that once made up the walls of the house she had grown up in.  
_ " _Jacque! RUN!" He yelled, but the crying 7 year old held onto his bleeding hand, tears running down her cheeks._

 _The sounds of orcs drew ever nearer and Jacque's father cupped her face with his hand._

" _I love you. But I can't hold on. I love you." He repeated this phrase even when the young girl had run away from the orcs that had just rounded the corner and were now running over the pile of wood he was trapped under._

 _He winced and repeated his mantra over and over again, drawing some strength from the words. A orc towered over him and still he murmured the three words repeatedly. The orc plunged his sword through his chest and he froze._

" _I love you. I love you. But I can't hold… on." his voice trailed into nothingness and his head rolled to the side lifelessly, eyes glassy and unseeing._

A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered and she stared into many eyes of the spider above her. There were many shouts from the clearing nearby, but Jacque was deaf to them all.

All she could see was the drooling pincers of the spider above her. And it's eyes.

" _MUM! The young girl screamed as an orc hand clasped around her waist. Her mother was right there. Mouth open in a scream the world would never hear._

 _Rage was all that filled her. Her vision was tinted in red and she saw flames licking at her hands._

" _DIE!" She screamed. He body heated up and the orc screamed in pain at his scorched hands. But he couldn't let go._

Jacque snapped back to reality as she heard a yell of pain from Fili. she could recognise his voice, the one that had comforted her many a night and day.

Screaming, she felt her skin heat and the silken strands of the spider web that bound her become coarse enough to tear. She flung her arms out and kicked the spider in it's underbelly.

Her robes swirled around her as she spun around and jumped to her feet while the spider was distracted. She felt the flames all over her body trickle down to her hands and knew that her knuckles had fire dancing over them. The spider turned around and spat at her.

She snarled back.

"Die, foul beast."

Hardly pleasant first words, but first ones nonetheless. Then she punched the spider straight in it's eyes. The flickering flames in her knuckles spreading to the spider. It gave a high pitched screech and flailed its many legs about, catching Jacque in the stomach.

Then it went limp flopped to the ground. Dead. Like so many of the people she loved.

Her thoughts suddenly came back to Fili and she ran to the next clearing to find the company surrounded by elves.

"What is this, a goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli."

Jacque looked over the company frantically for Fili and found him unharmed, being searched over by an elf. She let out a breath in relief and the elves turned to her.

"This is no dwarf." The blond elf walked over to her and smiled grimly as she crouched into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't bother," He said, Looking her over. "We have many hidden archers in the trees. Besides, you have no weapons."

Jacque undid her belt and threw it at the elf's feet. There were at least 7 daggers hidden on the belt as well as a few pouches.

He raised a defined eyebrow.

"Now you have no weapons."

Jacque smirked and stuck her still flaming hands out, palms up. In another situation, she would have looked vulnerable. But there were fu*king _FLAMES_ in her hands.

The elf jumped back with a yell and gawked at her hands for a few seconds before regaining his composure and straightening his posture.

"A mage in our woods. For any other day we would let you pass, but we have to bring you to our king, just in case you are travelling with these dwarves."

Jacque rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

The elf held out a rope to her hands and she smoldered it in her grasp. Looking him straight in the eye and silently daring him to tell her she couldn't.

To her surprise, he laughed and gestured for her to follow them.

"Magic is rare. Do not waste your gifts on brutally murdering rope."

00.00

Jacque watched helpless as she saw Fili being dragged to the dungeons while her and Thorin were to be brought to the king. He stole a glance back at her before the elf in charge of him pulled the rope around his hands to get him moving again.

She made a small sound like a whimper and felt Thorin nudge her side gently before he was shoved onto the king's platform.

She sat on a small bench and ran her hands through her hair. She sighed and listened carefully to the conversation between the two of them.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

Jacque could practically hear the cogs in Thorin's mind churning.

"I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."

Thorin walked away from the towering throne.

"A favor for a favor?"

Thranduil bowed his head.

"You have my word. One king to another."

Thorin was at the edge of the platform and Jacque could see him clench his fists.  
"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!"

Thorin turned around and started shouting.

"You lack all honor! I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

He pointed an accusing finger at Thranduil.

"Imrid amrad ursul!" (Something about hoping he dies in fire.)

Jacque gasped and ran up the steps to the platform, trying to get to Thorin before Thranduil did. Unfortunately he had longer legs than her and he was closer than him anyway.

His face was literally inches from Thorin's and Jacque froze at the edge of the platform.

"Do not talk to me of dragonfire," Thranduil gasped and his magic receded from his face. It revealed a burn scar that covered almost all of the left side of his face. His left eye was milky and unseeing.

"I know it's wrath and ruin, I have faced the great serpents of the north." He retreated and walked back up the stairs to his throne.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him."

The guards hauled Thorin away and Jacque stepped onto the platform.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he lounged on his throne.

"So this is the mage Legolas found in the forest. Tell me, What brings you here to the halls of the elvenking? Magic is highly regarded here."

Jacque said nothing, and her hands twitched toward her empty dagger belt.

Thranduil stood from his throne and started circling her like a cat would his prey.

"What kind of wizard are you? Why are you in my forest?"

He saw the young woman's jaw clench, and knew that he was getting to her.

Silkily, he continued. "A lovely specimen such as you should not wander the woods alone."

Her breathing quickened and Thranduil had to hide his malicious smile.

"There are spiders that wander these woods. And Orcs have been spotted on the borders. Would it not be safer to remain here? As a guest?"

She froze at the word 'Orc.' she still hated the scum and although she knew that she could kill them by holding their hands, the pain and fear that they had caused her had not left.

"There are so many things that can corrupt the pure. So many things that deserve to be protected. Are you not one of them? Should you not accept my protection?"

"Are the dwarves of Erebor impure? Did they not deserve to be protected?"

She countered. Her voice cut through the air like a knife, her grey-green eyes stared up into King Thranduil's icy blue ones.

"You know nothing of the world. I have seen it's slow corruption. I must make decisions that benefit my people." Thranduil growled, voice dangerously low.

The young mage shook her head.  
"No. You know nothing of the world. You might have, a long time ago. But you have forgotten. You are a part of this world. Should you not fight for it?"

This triggered something in Thranduil. His eyes flicked over her body, she was quite short, and she had quite a nice figure, her hair was slightly wavy, but at the moment it was weighed down with blood and sweat. She would make a good elf.

He closed his eyes, he could feel a headache coming on.

"I have fought for it, and in doing so, I have lost many things. I do not wish for my people to be another thing lost."

Jacque nodded slowly, and then held out her hands.

"I understand. I have lost many things to the darkness that spreads over Middle earth. But I wish to fight it. You have seen Dragonfire. Now you see me."

Thranduil turned to her with an amused expression to find flames balling in her fists.

"Dragonfire." He whispered. His eyes transfixed on the flickering fire that danced across her palms.

"Come, you are an accomplished wizard indeed. Stay with us for the feast of Starlight. Then you are free to leave."

Jacque shook her head, but closed her hands. The fire died out and she looked up at the Elf tiredly.

"Was I ever?"

00.00

Sooo, she's a guest of the elves? What?

Leave a review please! I need to know if I'm doing this right.

Stay Creative.


	3. Elves like gambling Ok then

Chapter 3

 **Black speech**

 _Elvish_

' _Thoughts'_

 _Fili laughed and slung a spoonful of cream at Bofur. He ducked and it hit Jaque on the nose. Her bottom lip trembled and she started shaking with mock tears._

 _Fili pulled her into a hug and glared at Bofur. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at the dwarf. The rest of the company laughed at Fili's antics and went back to wrecking the food table._

 _Jacque giggled again and leaned against Fili's chest. He hugged her closer and snickered as Kili shamelessly flirted with an elven maiden. Jacque snorted and tried to free her arm to wipe the cream from her nose._

 _Fili squeezed her tighter and refused to release her limb. She pouted and nudged his shoulder with her head._

" _What is it kitten?"_

 _She scrunched her cream covered nose and went cross eyed looking at the dollop of food._

 _Fili spun her around and licked it off, causing Jacque to blush. He licked his lips and grinned._

" _You know what would make this perfect?"  
Jacque raised an eyebrow and Fili grinned again._

" _A blueberry….. And a kiss."_

 _Jacque smiled and captured his lips in her own. Thorin cleared his throat and prised the two apart. Using his authority voice, he growled at the both of them._

" _You guys are setting a bad example for Kili. But Fili, seriously," his face broke out into a grin. " You should sling cream at Jacque more often. I'll get you two blueberries. And a room."_

 _~End Flashback~_

Jacque scowled at a plate of salad on the elven table and turned her head in refusal. Thranduil's brows knotted on his great throne as he gazed down at the stubborn young woman.

The feast of Starlight was for all to enjoy, was she not one of them?

His icy blue eyes met her aqua ones and he could see the answer written inside them.

 _Are the dwarves?_

He inclined his head to her and raised his goblet. The corner of her mouth raised in disgust before she folded her arms and turned away. Thranduil frowned and drank the wine in his chalice. Honestly, she was being so difficult.

Jacque scowled and pondered how much trouble she would be in if one of the tables caught on fire. A young elf, no older than 7 years walked up to her and offered her a basketful of fruit. Jacque was about to refuse, when she saw a blueberry in the mix. Carefully, she picked it out and bit into it. The child smiled and skipped off, her dark hair swinging with various daisies braided into it.

Jacque smiled and looked down at the half eaten berry in her hand. Fili used to love it when they found wild berries in the wilderness. She remembered his beard turning purple with their juice once when they found a rather squishy bunch of them in a hedge.

Smiling, she popped the rest of the small fruit into her mouth and sat a tiny bit straighter. She might let the table live _one_ more day.

~Meanwhile~

Fili groaned as he packed himself into a barrel. He saw where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"What about Jacque!?" Kili asked, folding his legs up so he could fit inside a barrel that smelled of apples.

Bilbo's face went blank for a few moments, and then footsteps were heard from the hallway outside. Bilbo pulled the lever, and the barrels rolled down into the trapdoor. Bilbo followed soon after.

Fili held onto his last curved knife and prayed that Jacque would find them. In the meantime, he would stay mad at her for leaving him.

~Jacque~

Jacque woke in a bed with the covers tangled around her waist. She had retired early due to a headache and couldn't remember anything. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had been stripped of her outer clothes and was dressed rather snugly in a silken dressing gown.

She wriggled out of it and found her clothes, cleaned and repaired, folded over the back of a chair. Her daggers were there too. As well as a length of cloth. Jacque wrapped the cloth over her wrists absentmindedly as she took in her surroundings.

It was elvish all right. She could recognise it from Imladris, and though the feel of the room was more wild and woody, she could see the similarities.

She drifted toward a small table laden with food, and she helped herself to some bread and water. Her eyes snagged on a round bowl of blueberries and her mind instantly turned to the dwarves. How could she be enjoying comfort while her friends were stuck in the dungeons?

Quickly changing into her clothes and slinging her belt across her hips, she hurried out the door. She followed the passages to the only place she knew. The throne room. If she could use a tiny bit more of her magic to speak in his mind, then maybe he would let them free to continue their quest.

She was drained out from talking with Thranduil before, it was advanced magic to talk inside someone's head. She didn't know how Galadriel did it all the time. Maybe it had something to do with her ring.

Jacque turned a corner into the throne room and found Thranduil, a red-haired elf and a blondie interrogating an orc. She sucked in a breath at the sight of the orc and her hands reached for her daggers instantly. The eyes of the elves flicked to the doorway and Jacque hid quickly.

The voice of the male elf broke the silence.

"You were tracking a company of thirteen dwarves. Why?"

"Not thirteen. Not any more. The young one, the black-haired archer, we stuck him with a morgul shaft. The poison's in his blood now, he'll be choking on it soon."

Jacque's eyes widened and she bit her lip so hard it bled.

A new voice cut the air.

"Answer the question filth."

" **Sha hakhtiz khunai-go, Golgi!"**

(I do not answer to dogs, she-elf!)

Jacque contorted her face and wished she could slap the orc. She heard the soft *Shing* of knives being drawn.

"I would not antagonise her." The male voice said.

"You like killing things, orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!"

There was the sound of someone launching forward, but Thranduil spoke.

" _Farn! Tauriel, ego! Gwao hi."_

(Enough! Tauriel, leave! Go now.)

There was a brief silence and footsteps neared Jacque's hiding place. The elf spotted her and scrutinised her for a moment before gesturing for her to follow.

Once they were outside the gate, Tauriel spoke to her.

"You were travelling with the dwarves. One of them is going to die soon, you are a mage. If you got to him, you would be able to heal him?"

Jacque frowned. She would need something like Kingsfoil or Fireweed to draw the poison out, but yes. She nodded slowly and the elf grabbed her hand.

"I am going to bring you to him. Make sure he lives, and do not make me regret letting you out of the halls."

Jacque nodded again and followed the elf out through the forest. She didn't know why this elf wanted Kili to live, but she did too, and if Tauriel wanted to help, that was fine by her.

~Fili~

Kili was hurt. That was all he could think about. He had bound his wound, but there was nothing he could do and Jacque had taught him enough about healing to know that the wound was poisoned.

Fili looked back at his brother and winced as he saw his temporary bandage staining steadily from his blood. Fili sat next to his brother and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

Kili winced and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"It….. hurts."

Fili rubbed Kili's back and shushed him quietly.

"I know. It's poisoned. If Jacque was here, she would know what to do."

"She's not here." Kili hissed, gritting his teeth from the pain.

Fili gazed into the mist ahead of them.

"She's on her way."

"Tell her to hurry up."

~Jacque~

Tauriel notched an arrow to her bow and pointed it at her attacker. Jacque rolled into the bushes stealthily and Legolas seemed to not have noticed her.

" _Ingannen le Orch."_

(I thought you were an Orc.)

" _Cí Orch im, dangen le."_

(If I were an Orc, you would be dead.)

They both lowered their bows and Tauriel stepped back to gaze across the river.

Legolas spoke to her.

"Tauriel, you cannot hunt down thirty Orcs on your own."

"I am not on my own."

Legolas smiled.

"You knew I would come."

Tauriel nodded and smiled back.

"That and I have another with me."

Jacque came out from the bushes and Legolas frowned.

"Father would not have wanted her to leave the halls."

"King Thranduil would not have wanted you to leave his halls."

Legolas' lips twitched.

"He is angry Tauriel. For 600 years, my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders; you betrayed his trust.  
 _Dandolo na nin...e gohenatha._ "

(Come back with me… he will forgive you.)

Tauriel shook her head.

" _Ú-'ohenathon. Cí dadwenithon, ú-'ohenathon im._ "

(But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself.)

"The king has never let orc-filth from our lands, yet he would let this orc-pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners."

"It is not our fight."

"It is our fight. Tell me _Mellon_ , are we not a part of this world? Should we not fight for it?"

Legolas looked conflicted, he was torn between obeying his father and leading them to safety and Tauriel's true words. Eventually, he sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

He started walking and looked back at them.

"We shall not overtake the orcs if we do not start moving now."

Jacque's face broke out into a grin and she slipped Tauriel a small pouch of money. The red-haired elf smiled and tucked it into a hidden pocket in her tunic.

"It was a good bet. Who do you think will kill the most orcs when we find them?"

Jacque shook her head in disbelief, but flicked her head toward Legolas and held out a small, but heavy satchel of money. Tauriel smiled and held out the small pouch of money that Jacque had just given her.

"So be it."

=00.00=

Elves like betting? OK then...


	4. Beds and Baths

Chapter 4

=00.00=

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the hobbit, merely enjoy writing for it.

WARNING: Smut + Our usual fluff, so you have been warned ok?

=00.00=

 _}Telepathic{_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Jacque had snuck away from the company a few minutes ago. When she was travelling with the dwarves it was rather rare for her to get a few minutes of time alone to wash herself._

 _Elrond had pointed her toward a small clearing near the river and promised her some privacy. Even so, she glanced around nervously before shedding her garments. Walking into the water, she gasped and bit her lip as she got used to the cool temperature of the pool._

 _Once she had adjusted to the water, she scrubbed the dirt from her hair and sighed as the mud and dried blood washed out of her strawberry blond hair._

 _A small sound from behind her caused her to turn around._

" _By Durin, what have I done to earn a view like this?"  
Fili whispered huskily._

 _Jacque blushed and sunk down in the water slightly to hide her breasts. Fili's eyes travelled up and down her exposed skin and Jacque shivered under his gaze._

 _Fili took the soap in his hand and started undressing himself. Jacque flushed brighter and turned her back, granting him some privacy. She felt the ripples of the water slap against her shoulders as he entered the water._

 _She suddenly felt Fili's hands run over her shoulders and she shuddered under his calloused touch. He grinned and lathered the soap over her arms, working the dirt out of her skin. Jacque relaxed and arched her back against him as his fingertips brushed the scars on her back._

 _Fili kissed the dip of her shoulder and smiled as she shuddered against his touch. Jacque stepped them into the shallower water and turned around so she was facing Fili. His eyes flicked down to her breasts and he drew in a breath._

 _Jacque flushed brighter and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in her own. Fili growled into her mouth and slid his hands down to her hips, she was so beautiful, so perfect… She was essentially made for him._

 _Jacque broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek, metal beads on his mustache clinking. Jacque giggled and nibbled gently on his ear. Fili kissed down her cheekbones and down her neck._

 _Jacque threw her head back and breathed heavily as Fili's skilled mouth sucked at her collarbone._

 __" _Fi…"_

 _He stopped immediately and Jacque whimpered at the lost sensation._

" _Love? You just talked. If you want me to stop, grab my arm._

 _Jacque nodded and laid her head against his chest. Fili retrieved the soap and scrubbed her back with the sweet smelling bar._

 _Once she was clean, Fili kissed her nose and laughed as Jacque snaked her arms around him, making sure he wouldn't and couldn't go away. They stood there for a while until Jacque turned to Fili curiously._

 _}Did you bring your sword into the water?{_

" _That's not my sword, Love."_

 _Fili laughed as Jacque paled and moved out of the water quickly._

 _He watched as she wrapped a towel around herself and dried her hair with another one._

 _She threw the the cloth at Fili once he had exited the water and stormed out of the clearing with her clothes bundled up underneath her arm._

" _Love? You do know that you're only wrapped in a towel, right?"_

 _Jacque entered the clearing again and sat down grumpily on the grass. Fili had pulled his trousers on and sat next to her. He used his fingers to comb through her hair and smiled as he breathed in her sweet smell._

" _You know, I can live with seeing you like this more often."_

 _Jacque smiled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. Fili kissed her temple and hummed a tune softly to himself as he continued to run his fingers through her wet hair._

 _Jacque slowly drifted off into sleep, his deep voice spilling into her ears and dreams and Fili gazed into the beautiful sunset, watching as the sun dipped below the peaks of the cliffs that surrounded Imladris._

 _It was wonderful, but nothing compared to the woman who lay down beside him._

 _His love, his life._

 _~End Flashback~_

Jacque's eyes widened as she saw a party of orcs enter Laketown. She hated the vile creatures. Fili and Kili had been there before to help her past her fears, but now Kili was poisoned and possibly already dead.

Tauriel stealthily snuck between two houses and gestured for Jacque to follow her. She swallowed down her fear and quietly moved over the docks. Tauriel scanned the small town for the orcs, she could sense them, she could smell them, but she couldn't see them.

Tauriel swung herself around a corner and waited for Jacque to catch up. The young mage was tucking a small flower into a pouch on her belt and hurrying along the docks after Tauriel.

Jacque panted and pointed up at the roofs of the buildings.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow and suddenly a large crash was heard from a house down the road. Her eyes widened and a scream was heard alongside various smashes and bangs.

She ran up the stairs to the house and Legolas dropped from a rooftop to beside them. The shoved the door open and Jacque was frozen outside the doorway.

So. Many. Orcs.

There were at least six orcs in there, as well as three human children and Fili, Kili, Oin and Gloin.

Jacque's eyes widened as she took in every detail of Kili. He was definitely poisoned, his movements were jerky and slow and Jacque could see his jaw clenching in pain.

She was snapped into reality when an orc swung it's fist toward her. Jacque caught it's fist in her own and twisted it firmly. She did this without thinking, she stiffened when she realised that she had actually defeated an orc.

Not yet. It got up, in pain and Tauriel shoved a dagger through it's brain as it tried to get up. Jacque looked on with terror and made sure that all the orcs were dead before hurrying toward Fili and Kili.

Kili was moaning in pain on the floor and Jacque muttered under her breath as she went through pouch after pouch of herbs she had on her belt.

One of the human children looked at Tauriel with amazement.

"You killed them all."

Legolas looked out at Laketown in disgust as he threw an orc head down on the floor.

"There are others, Tauriel, come."

Tauriel, who had been kneeling next to Kili and helping Jacque to sort through her pouches for kingsfoil, paused and turned her head from Kili to Legolas.

Oin wiped Kili's sweating brow and Jacque shook her head in defeat. She only had dried Athelas, and it would not be strong enough for a poison as deadly as this.

Oin searched her pouches again until his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"We're losing him."

Tauriel looked horrified and she seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

Legolas' brows furrowed and he flicked his eyes to the door.

"Tauriel."

Jacque shook her head softly and Tauriel followed Legolas out the door.

Kili moaned again and she looked back at them. Just then, Bofur ran up the steps with Kingsfoil clasped in his hands.

Tauriel snatched them and stared at the leaves in wonder.

"Athelas…."

She walked over to Kili and Jacque held out a small cloth to her.

"What are you going to do?" Bofur asked, and Jacque and Tauriel exchanged a look. After some time, Jacque nodded and gave her a small bowl full of water.

"I'm going to save him."

Tauriel told them to wash the Kingsfoil and grasped Jacque's arm as she passed her.

"I don't know the spell."

Jacque's eyes widened and she gathered what magic she had left.

Tauriel heard her voice in her head and watched as sweat gathered on the young mage's brow.

" _I do. It's tiring speaking like this. I can't help you if I have to say the spell."_

Tauriel nodded, a lump was growing in her throat and she knew that she needed her help.

Jacque sat near the table where Kili was lying, she entwined her fingers in his, and he squeezed her hand tightly. Fili took Kili's head and placed a small plate of nuts underneath his head.

Fili held his brother's other hand and looked straight into Jacque's aqua eyes, seeking comfort in the beautiful pools of colour.

Jacque frowned and concentrated on Tauriel's mind. It was hard to talk to elves like that, they were often hard-headed and ignorant of her trying to get through their mind barrier. It ended often with a headache on both ends.

Tauriel copied her words exactly and pushed the Athelas into Kili's wound.

The dark-haired dwarf let out a scream of pain and his hand gripped Jacque's even more tightly.

" _Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth."_

(Rough translation: May the blessing that was given to me be sent from me to him, may he be released from death.)

Kili screamed again and thrashed in pain. One of the girls jumped in to hold Kili down as well, Fili stroked his brother's hair and his breathing evened out slowly.

Jacque felt every drop of magic being drained from her and she struggled to stay conscious.

' _Just a little longer.'_ she thought to herself as she felt her strength fading.

Tauriel faltered and Kili's breathing became shallow. Jacque felt Fili grasp her free hand and with a final struggle, she said the last few lines of the spell.

=00.00=

Jacque came to with a blanket around her shoulders and two arms wrapped around her waist. Fili was behind her and she was pressed against his chest. Jacque stirred and Fili kissed her cheek softly.

"You've exhausted yourself. No magic for a week missy."

Jacque nodded sleepily and leaned her head against his shoulder. She missed him. His earthy scent, his soft hair and the rough hands that were so gentle with her. Fili seemed to know everything she was thinking, it made their relationship so much easier, she didn't speak. She didn't have to.

Fili played with a strand of her hair absent-mindedly. She smelled like the elves. But this time it wasn't him who had bathed her. This time, the smell made a growl bubble in his throat. Someone had the nerve to soak her skin that _he_ had claimed, in something that masked her own scent.

It felt like she had been ripped from him. Without meaning to, his arms tightened around her waist. Jacque turned in his lap and squeezed herself between his side and the edge of the chair.

Fili tilted her head up and kissed her gently. Jacque mumbled sleepily and snuggled into his side. Fili chuckled and his chest vibrated. Jacque opened one eye and pointed to the sofa. Fili heaved a sigh and lifted her from the chair and onto the couch.

Then, to her surprize, he lay down beside her. She looked at him quizzically and Fili just pecked her lips affectionately. Jacque snuggled down into his tunic and realised that her outer robe had been shed. Glancing back at the chair they had been seated at before, she saw it draped over the back.

Fili's mustache beads were pleasantly cool against the warm skin of her neck, and Jacque fell asleep with him pressed against her.

Fili checked she was asleep before kissing her forehead and resting his chin on her head. Jacque stirred and wrapped one leg around his hips. He flushed furiously, but let it rest there.

(Just saying, Jacque and Fili are about the same height, Jacque just has long legs and Fili has a long torso, but also, Fili is higher on the couch.)

Fili felt a tightening in his crotch and cursed himself silently.

' _Why now? Damn you Jacque.'_

Jacque opened an eye cheekily and Fili growled at her. She was only pretending, the little bugger. He reeeally shouldn't have given her hot chocolate before bed. He was snapped back to reality when Jacque trailed her leg up and drew him to her. Her eyes widened when she felt him press against the inside of her thigh.

Fili blushed furiously and Jacque looked up at him through her dark lashes, biting her lip seductively. He drew in a breath but refused to move. Jacque frowned, but grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was passionate and rough, their emotions came out as their lips moved against each other in a loving embrace. Fili grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing every inch of Jacque's skin onto his own body.

They stayed like that for long enough that Jacque had to break it to gasp for air. Fili simply chuckled and cuddled his silent partner in a possessive hug.

Jacque rolled her aqua eyes, but snuggled into his arms anyway.

She played with one of his mustache braids, twirling the bead around her finger and giggling as it clinked.

Fili rubbed his stubbled face against Jacque's and bit the inside of his lip to stop a moan from escaping when Jacque ground against his crotch. They hadn't ever had sex with each other before.

Thorin hadn't wanted Jaque to get pregnant until they were in the mountain and had Erebor reclaimed. Yes, it was hard to resist each other. And personally, Jacque needed him. And now.

Fili growled and grabbed her hips to make her sit still. Jacque took this as encouragement and sat up so she was straddling his groin.

"Jacque….. It's hard enough to resist you already.. I really don't ohh-" his sentence broke off into a moan as Jacque rocked her hips directly on his cock.

"Dear Durin Jacque… ohhh. Mahal, I give up."

Jacque smirked and tapped the dent in his trousers pointedly. Fili hurriedly untied them and pulled them down, his manhood jutted out, red and weeping from her previous actions.

Jacque's green eyes flicked down to it and they widened in shock. He was so big… well, bigger than any she had ever taken. Which wasn't really saying much, but you get my point.

Then, with a wicked smile, she lowered her head between the dwarven prince's legs and took his head into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it and lapped up the small drops of pre-cum daintily.

Fili let out a strangled moan and knotted his fingers into her hair. Letting out small strands of Khuzdul as Jacque bobbed her mouth up and down on his manhood.

Jacque was sure to take breaths between sucking him down so she didn't gag. Fili hissed his approval as Jacque flattened her tongue against the bottom of his dick and scraped the tip of her teeth along his length.

"Hnnggg. Love, if you do this for any longer I will not be able to hold on."

Jacque grinned around his cock and swirled her tongue around the base of it. With shuddering moan, Fili released his seed into her mouth. Jacque almost drew away in surprise, but Fili held her head to his crotch so she swallowed all of it.

"Ohh…" His voice cracked and Jacque wiped some of the liquid away from her mouth with a grin. Fili grasped her hips slightly as she turned and impaled herself on him, hissing as her warmth enveloped him.

Jacque threw her head back and whimpered in pleasure as Fili set up a slow rhythm and rocked her back and forth on him. Fili caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently, rolling the other one between his fingers.

Jacque clasped a hand over her mouth and smothered her moan as she felt her climax near. Fili speed up his thrusts and his breathing quickened. Jacque moaned her release and they reached their twin climaxes together.

Fili stroked her hair and held her to him as she slowly dozed off, her contented breathing filling the room. He waited until he had gone down before pulling out of her and reaching to do up his pants again.

Jacque curled into him again and Fili smiled. She was one cheeky little bastard, that was for sure. She opened her eyes again as he kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue.

"I love you Jacque."

Jacque snorted and rolled over, as if to say ' _yeah, no kidding, now sleep.'_

Fili wrapped his arms around her and felt her smile. As he drifted off he thought he heard a small whisper in his mind

} _you too Fee.{_


End file.
